


come back home to me

by professortennant



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Confessions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: Cam can’t have Sam like this—agitated and desperate. If she’s going to survive this, if he's going to get her home to Jack O'Neill, she needs to be calm and focused. She needs to fight.





	come back home to me

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorely missing jack in s9/10 and love the cam/sam dynamic, so just a little scene i think is probable and likely to have happened at some point

They’re captured and tortured—Sam bears the worst of it and Cam doesn’t know what he’ll do if he has to drag her body through the Stargate and explain to O’Neill he let his—whatever she is to him—die.

She’s propped against his shoulder, delirious and bloody and hot with fever. A shiver rolls over her and she snuggles into him for warmth. He slings an arm around her and draws her in—anything to keep her alive and warm.

“Jack?” She asks in a hazy voice. He freezes and when he looks down he sees her eyes are glassy with fevered pain and delusion.

He doesn’t want to think what it means that she’s calling for O’Neill but he refuses to impersonate a superior officer. Especially if that superior officer may or may not have a relationship outside the regulations with a subordinate.

He clears his throat, a hot prickling rush of discomfort easing over him. “No, Sam. It’s me, it’s Cam.”

She grows agitated at this and struggles feebly against him. “Jack, where—“

The twisting of her body away from him tears at her wounds and he sees her wince and gasp in pain as they open. He can’t have her like this—agitated and desperate. If she’s going to survive this, she needs to be calm and focused. She needs to fight.

Taking a deep breath, Cam makes his decision. Pitching his voice low, he rubs a comforting hand over his second’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey, Sam. It’s me, it’s uh, Jack.”

She turns wide eyes on him, grateful and adoring and still glassy. She slumps against his side and curls her fingers into his shirt, sighing happily.

“Took you long enough, flyboy.”

Oh boy. Yeah, this is definitely staying out of the report, he thinks.

“Yeah, well…we’re not out of this yet, Carter. You gotta just hang in there a little while longer.” Cam searches for the right string of words to make her keep fighting.

Can knows people; knows what makes them tick and what makes them break and what makes them bend. He’s heard the rumors about Carter and O’Neill swirling around the base, even now almost a year after his transfer.

He knows it’s more than camaraderie and a respect for her former CO that has Sam calling out for him in the throes of pain.

Following a hunch, he brushes the damp hair from her forehead and gives her something to hang onto.

“You gotta come back to me.”

He feels wrong about impersonating someone who clearly means a great deal to her but better embarrassment than having her dead.

The words wash over her and Sam sighs, burrowing her face into his chest and he knows she’s thinking of General O’Neill.

“Mkay, Jack,” she says sleepily. Cam can see her struggle to keep her eyelids open, torture and exhaustion sweeping over her. Her voice is soft and while he has never contemplated anything other than brotherly affection for her, he can’t deny there’s a certain beauty to her combination of strength and femininity.

“Jack? I’m going to pass out now okay?”

Cam laughs and holds her tight and gives her permission to sleep. “Get some shut eye, Colonel. The SGC cavalary is around the corner and we’re busting outta here. Just hold on.”

Her soft exhalations are the only response he gets. But he’s not worried anymore. She has someone to fight for—someone to get home to.


End file.
